The Wind is Howling
by bloodspill
Summary: Three weeks ago, Lara's parents died in a tragic fire. She has been having nightmares about it ever since. Authorities say that their deaths were accidental -- or were they. Recent occurences suggest that Lara might be next.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One:  
  
Larissa Cohen awoke to the crackling sound of her wallpaper curling slowly down her walls. She looked around her in fright as the flames lept at her bedposts, and two people remained in her mind.  
  
`` Mom! Dad! `` she screamed at the top of her lungs, frantically searching for a path to lead her into the hallway. Her door had been burned to ashes from the fire, but she saw a clear landing spot about seven feet in front of her.   
  
She forced herself to jump far over them and to her surprise, landed safely, running toward the master bedroom.  
  
`` MOM! DAD! `` she began to cry for them as she desperately tried to bring their door down with a few swift kicks. Finally she did, and she viewed them sitting up in their bed, the flames engulfing them as they shouted to her for help. `` No! `` she yelled as the fire separated them further and further from eachother. Finally she was back out in the hallway, and the flames suddenly disappeared. She ran back to her parents' room to find their ashes sitting on the bed. Everything was still. Larissa wept uncontrollably, scooping up their remains in her hands and sobbing as she did so.  
  
Larissa awoke abruptly and sat straight up in her bed, tears running down her cheeks. She stared at her alarm clock, even though she already knew what time it would be: 3:00am. She'd had the recurring dream for three weeks now. It was always the same one: a fire in their house, her parents screaming for help, and her not being able to save them.  
  
The nightmares had started the day after the death of her parents, Marlene and David. Larissa was at a slumber party to celebrate her best friend Marie's Birthday. Her parents had bid her farewell and went to bed, eager to see their daughter in the morning.  
  
No one knows how the fire started.  
  
There had been no evidence; the flames had demolished the entire house. Larissa had found out the tragic news the morning after, and since she had no known relatives she was now considered an orphan. Marie's family had been generous and agreed to taking her in as their own. Larissa had always dreamed of being part of Marie's family. They always joked about being sisters... but now she wasn't so sure it was what she wanted after all.  
  
She groaned and fumbled for the knob on her bedside lamp. She heard it click, and the room filled itself with light. There was no use in trying to sleep now. She feared that she'd have the same dream as before, and she probably would. She slid out of her bed, her bare feet crossing the carpet to gaze at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Her face was pale, except for the pink flushed cheeks and deep brown eyes. She began to run a brush through her long brown hair as it had grown out of place during all the tossing and turning she'd been doing that night. She wiped the tearmarks from her face and sighed, placing the brush back down and walking over to the windowsill.  
  
She opened it without much difficulty, hoping she hadn't woken anyone else up, and stared into the night sky up at the full moon. She forced a smile and turned away, picking up the picture of her parents that resided on her desk. It had been taken one month before they died at a local restaraunt with a few of their co-workers.  
  
`` I miss you so much. `` she said to herself.  
  
She placed the photograph back in its place as another tear silently trickled down her cheek. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
  
The next day, Larissa hardly ate any breakfast. She nibbled at her toast unenthusiastically and headed out the door to wait for Marie. A few minutes later, her friend came running out the front door with a concerned look on her face. She hopped into the car and put the key into the ignition.  
  
`` Are you okay, Lara? `` Marie asked. `` You didn't eat anything, and you look so sick. ``  
  
`` I'm fine. `` Lara replied. `` Just drive. ``  
  
`` Another nightmare? `` Marie questioned with feeling, backing out of the driveway and cruising down the street.  
  
`` Yes. `` she said. `` I don't want to talk about it. ``  
  
Marie frowned.  
  
`` Alright. `` she nodded and drove on.  
  
The rest of the drive was silent except for the low hum of the car radio. When they got to school, Marie waved goodbye to Lara, who didn't seem to really acknowledge her at all.  
  
---  
  
`` He's looking at you. `` said Marie, a playful smile on her face. It was now lunchtime, and Lara was sitting at her usual table with Marie and her other friend, Jake.  
  
`` Who's looking at me? `` Lara asked, turning around to see behind her. She was interrupted by Marie's grip on her arm.  
  
`` Don't make it so obvious!!! `` she whispered. `` Every girl in the entire school has her eyes set on him right now. He's new. Name's Tom Johnson. Jet black hair, deep blue eyes, very nice smile. He's a definite hottie if you ask me; and he's looking at you! `` she said the last word tauntingly.  
  
`` Well, gee wiz Marie. Thanks for the news update. `` Lara wasn't used to having boys take an interest in her. She was as plain as ever, and next to cute-as-all Marie, she didn't really have a chance. After her parents had died, she'd gotten some attention... but it was more pity rather than anything else. She continued to eat her sandwich in silence, and upon finishing she got up and threw it out.  
  
`` I must say. I'm so happy for you, Lara... and I'm sure this would be much more exciting if I were a sixteen year old teenage girl. `` said Jake with a yawn. This was the typical comment that could come from a person like him. He was very laid back, a slender build with deep brown hair and green eyes that told everyone who passed ` I don't care what happens anymore. `  
  
He'd been Lara and Marie's best guy friend for more than he could remember. Ever since that day in first grade when he'd told off those bullies for Lara, he'd, well, he'd had a thing for her. Jake wouldn't dare admit it, though. He believed in being a strong person, and he never wanted anyone to see him at his weak times. He had a pretty tough life. His parents had split up when he was two years old, his mother gaining custody. At first, he didn't want to move to Greenwitch, New York. The town was so small, almost like a hole in the wall. But when he set his eyes on Lara, everything had changed, and he wouldn't ever be the same.  
  
The silence at their table was suddenly broken by Lara's voice, speaking to the both of them.  
  
`` I'm gonna go up to my locker. I'll see you in sixth. `` she called out to them, turning before they had a chance to give an answer.  
  
Everybody was in the cafeteria at this time of day, even the teachers, so the halls were deserted. She managed to slip past the monitors and head towards the upstairs corridors. She breathed heavily as she climbed the stairs, walking towards her locker. Why the hell does it have to be on the second floor? she asked herself. I hate this school. True, she was being a little stupid over the whole thing... as if it was a ` thing ` at all. But given the predicament she was in, she deserved at least some credit.  
  
She bent down and began to turn the lock. It was at this moment in time that she felt another pair of human eyes upon her. She stopped and looked around the hallway. Silent as ever. No one there. She shook her head and focused on redoing her combination. She looked up again, as she felt the intense gaze once more. Alright, this is creepy. she thought, turning the lock faster and taking a few books out. She slammed it shut and began walking, quickening her pace as she turned the corner and--  
  
`` Oof! `` she cried, spilling the three textbooks she was holding in her hands onto the floor. `` Watch where you're going, God Damn freshman. `` she said, bending down to pick up her belongings. She felt a hand reach down and pick up one of her books, holding it up to her as she regained her standing position.  
  
The figure she was staring at was none other than the boy from lunch. He had to be: tall, smooth, jet black hair and blue eyes. He smiled at her.. a sinister, yet charming smile.  
  
`` I think this is yours. `` he said, handing her the book.  
  
`` Oh.. thanks. `` she said, taking it from him and adding it to her pile. `` I guess you're not a freshman, now are you. Sorry. `` she said, nervously running fingers through her hair. Marie was definitely right about this one. There was something about the boy that drew Lara further into his presence. It was almost hypnotizing, and he looked familiar. Oh, he looked so familiar... and yet Lara was having the hardest time pinpointing just who he was.  
  
`` I'm Tom. `` said the boy. `` Tom Johnson. I just moved here not too long ago. I've seen you around. Larissa, right? `` he asked. Boy he was forward, she thought. But at the same time she was rather surprised that he knew her name, that he'd recognized her at all. It gave her a major confidence boost and she gave an inquisitive smile.  
  
`` Yes. `` she said, gripping her books tightly in nervousness. `` My name's Larissa Cohen, but everyone calls me Lara. Whichever you prefer. `` Yeah, Lara. Impress him with your SAT vocabulary skills. Like the word ` prefer ` makes you sound any older than the lowly junior you are. She stared into his eyes. She couldn't help herself... they were just so familiar and inviting.  
  
`` Lara is a pretty name for a beautiful girl like you. `` he said, flashing a smile at Lara. `` I'm sure I'll be seeing you around sooner than you expect. Oh, and be careful around those corners. `` he began walking away from the girl, turning around and giving her a slight wink.  
  
Lara went weak in the knees. Someone actually... noticed you.  
  
---  
  
That was almost too easy. thought Tom as he walked down a corridor leading the library. Hey, he hadn't inherited his father's good looks for nothing. His father. He shuddered when he thought about the man, anger flashing over his face. He didn't deserve it. They'll pay. They'll all pay... in time.  
  
He knew his plan would take longer than he thought. She had a strong will, but she was vulnerable. He definitely knew that. She hadn't reached the level of sophistication that he was used to viewing in a young woman. Not yet. Not with everything that'd happened in her life. He smiled, knowing his job would soon be done. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:  
  
Lara's eyes tried to force themselves to stay shut as the high pitched ring of the telephone woke her from her morning slumber. God, this is the first day of Winter break and I'm supposed to be sleeping IN. She shook her head and reached over onto her nightstand, picking up the telephone and taking a deep breath.  
  
`` Hello? `` she said exhaustedly.  
  
`` Lara. It's Jake. Did I wake you up or something? `` he spoke with mild concern.  
  
`` As a matter of fact, yes. `` she shut her eyes and prayed that the conversation wouldn't last much longer. If it did, she'd have quite a hard time falling asleep again.  
  
`` It's 12:00pm. `` he said matter-of-factly.  
  
`` It is? `` she asked, looking at her clock. Sure eneough he'd been right. `` Oh, I guess you're right. `` she said, sitting up in her bed. `` ...and you're calling me, why? `` Lara was always cranky when she didn't get her beauty sleep. In fact, she'd done the calculations and figured that she needed at least twelve hours of sleep every night in order to remain awake for the entire school day. Needless to say, this wasn't working out very well. She'd been looking forward to having these days off. She figured she'd be able to catch up on the extra hours she'd missed.  
  
`` God, you don't have to be so defensive. `` said Jake, a hint of annoyance in his voice. `` I just wanted to see if we were still on for the movies tonight. ``  
  
`` Oh, sure. I guess so. Is Marie coming too? ``  
  
`` No. When you ran off on us yesterday, you didn't give her a chance to tell you. She's made some plans with that David kid. Going to some restaraunt and... `` he hesitated. `` ...I don't know where else. `` he sighed in a nervous manner.  
  
`` Oh. I guess that's fine. So it's just us. I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll see you later, then. `` Apparantly, the tone of his voice didn't seem to phase her much.  
  
`` Alright, bye. `` he said.  
  
`` Bye. `` and she hung up the phone, setting herself back down in her bed.  
  
In Lara's mind, she'd known Jake longer than she could remember. She had always thought of him as just a friend. Nothing more. But now things were starting to change. He acted differently around her now, as if he was cautious not to say anything to offend her. It was something... a feeling, that she wasn't used to. She figured that it was because of her parents' deaths, and that his behavior would ware off sooner or later.  
  
But it wasn't just him. It was her, too. She was feeling things she'd never felt before. The way she hid this was acting clueless to any sort of emotion he gave off toward her. His tone of voice on the phone, for instance. She'd remained calm and ignored everything. She wasn't so sure if she'd be able to do that anymore.  
  
The phone rang once more. She reached over and grasped it in her hand, bringing it to her ear.  
  
`` Hello? `` she said with a yawn.  
  
There was no answer. Not even a sign of breathing could be heard on the other line.  
  
She hesitated and spoke again. `` Is anyone there? Hello? ``  
  
Still nothing.  
  
`` Jake, is this your idea of a funny joke? I could be sleeping right now. ``  
  
Nothing, and then a soft click on the other end. The caller had hung up.  
  
She tried looking it up on caller ID, but it had turned out to be an unknown number. It was just a misunderstanding, she thought. Nothing big. You're overreacting, Lara, honestly. As she put the phone back on the nightstand, she shivered from a chill running down her spine. Shutting her eyes softly, she pulled the covers up to her chin and set her head down on the pillow. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:  
  
It was the perfect night for a movie. The sky was clear and dark, giving a vivid glimpse of every star that resided in it. The moon was bright and full, shining over the many lakes and streams that adorned the landscaping of Greenwitch.  
  
The faraway moutains could be viewed outside Lara's window as she brushed her thick blonde hair. Jake would be arriving soon to pick her up. It was lucky no one was home; that way she could blast her music as loud as she wanted and no one would ever know. That was one of Marie's pet peeves. The music being too loud. She would always yell from her room and say:  
  
`` GOD DAMNIT LARA. TURN THAT BLASTED THING OFF. ``  
  
Of course, Lara would reply with. `` HOW CAN I EVER TRULY FEEL THE MUSIC IF IT DOESN'T SURROUND ME?! `` Marie would just give up after this, and go back to whatever she'd previously been doing.  
  
Lara sang along with the music until she heard the car horn outside her window. She abruptly turned it off and walked over to the windowsill, calling down to Jake. `` I'll be out in a minute! `` she yelled, shutting the window and gathering her handbag. She rushed downstairs and out the front door, and to her surprise she witnessed Jake coming around the car to open the door for her.  
  
`` Uhm. Thanks. `` she said, giving a slightly raised brow at the boy.  
  
`` My pleasure. `` Jake spoke with a laugh.  
  
Once they pulled out onto the main road, leading to the mall, Jake looked over at Lara with deep concern.  
  
`` You seemed a little jumpy yesterday. Are you sure everything's okay? `` he asked.  
  
`` Yeah, it's fine. `` she said unenthusiastically. `` Well.. no. Not really. ``  
  
`` What's going on? `` he questioned, taking his eyes off the road every now and then to direct full attention to her.  
  
`` I've been having these.. dreams. `` she told him as they pulled into the mall parking lot.  
  
`` Dreams.. what kind of dreams? `` he pulled into a parking spot and turned off the engine, reaching a hand over to place it on her shoulder.  
  
`` Bad ones. Nightmares. `` she explained, shakiness in her voice.  
  
`` What kind of nightmares? `` he asked, leaning closer.  
  
`` They're about my parents. `` she said, beginning to cry softly.  
  
`` Oh, Lara.. don't cry. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. `` he said, embracing her with a hug.  
  
`` Jake, they're horrible. I should've told you sooner. `` she said, leaning her eyes onto his shoulder and letting her tears soak his shirt. `` It's so awful. The fire.. it's consuming my house and.. and my parents are trapped. They're reaching out to me for help, and I can't get to them because I'm being pushed away and.. and they turn into ashes and I can't save them oh Jake! `` she broke down, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
`` Oh God, Lara sweety.. `` he held her protectively. `` We're taking you home. It's okay, don't worry about anything. `` he said, hugging her tightly. `` I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again. `` he rested his head on her shoulder and shut his eyes.  
  
---  
  
By the time they'd pulled into her driveway, she was calm again. Tear stained cheeks adorned her face as she let herself out of the car. She gave him a soft smile.  
  
`` Thank you so much, Jake. You're the best friend I could ever ask for. `` she nodded, watching the car pull away from her.  
  
`` Is he your boyfriend? `` came a soothing voice from behind her. She whirled around in fear to suddenly recognize him as Tom, the one she'd met earlier.  
  
`` Uhm.. no.. he's a friend.. `` she stuttered, alarmed by his presence.  
  
`` I see. `` he said, moving closer to her. She could feel his warm breath upon her frozen face. `` You've been crying. `` he said, staring into her eyes.  
  
`` Oh.. no.. it was nothing. `` she said, turning her face away from him. He placed his hand underneath her chin and directed her face toward his own.  
  
`` I don't like it when I see a pretty girl like you crying. `` he said with a smile, letting his hand fall from her face.  
  
`` What are you doing out here? `` she asked, gaining some of her security back.  
  
He frowned at her strength towards him. However, he remained calm. `` I was out for a walk. `` he explained. `` The snow, the cold air, it calms me. I was thinking. Don't you ever need solitude to think, Lara? `` They were inches apart now, their faces almost touching.  
  
`` I.. I guess so. Yes... I do. `` she replied with a made-known weakness in her voice.  
  
`` I would hope so. `` he said, his eyes almost boring into her soul. `` One needs to clear their mind of.. unwanted thoughts. `` he emphasized the last two words greatly. `` Or else we become so overcome with negative insecurities that we break down and become immobile. `` he turned, walking from her. `` I will see you soon. Goodbye, Lara. ``  
  
`` Bye.. `` she said, his power already over her.  
  
But why was he there, at that exact moment in time? She felt now as if she was never alone. That he was always there. Watching her every move.  
  
She retreated into the empty household, locking every single door and window. 


End file.
